


Skill Admiration

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [80]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Innuendo, Kidnapping, Ninjas - Freeform, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Darcy's Soulmate is good with a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skill Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHi91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHi91/gifts).



> Prompted by KuroHi91
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"Ninjas. Why did it have to be ninjas?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why did it have to be anything? I could be getting so much done in the lab right now."

Darcy sighed. If Jane was considering abduction as nothing more than a mild inconvenience, maybe it was time for a change. Maybe they should go back to scrabbling for government grants; there were a lot less kidnappings involved with being Senator So-and-So's favorite astrophysicist than Tony Stark's.

She was lost in thought, so Jane had to shake her arm to let Darcy know about the change in their situation.

Darcy stood and watched several ninjas go down in complete silence, until a loud shout of "Ow! That hurt, dammit!" alerted the rest of their captors that something was amiss.

Unfortunately for them, their skills were outmatched. Swords were drawn, and brandished, but their opponent was faster, wilier, and more willing to take a hit than the nefarious ninjas. When his sword refused to do the trick, one of the handguns he carried got the job done.

"Isn't that cheating?" Jane wanted to know, as he dispatched one of the bad guys that had been trying to sneak up on him from behind.

"Hey, it works," Darcy replied.

A few minutes later, the ninjas were vanquished, and the man dressed from head to toe in red and black holstered his gun.

"Wow," Darcy said. "I guess it's true what they say: size doesn't matter, it's all in how you use it."

"That's her way of saying thank you for saving us," Jane translated. "And she thinks you're really good with a sword."

"Gosh, is my face red," Darcy's Soulmate told her. "I mean, under the—” he gestured at his mask. “I always thought you'd be... talking about something else."

Darcy took another look at him as he got to work unlocking their cell. Spandex really was the best thing ever to happen to superheroes.

"Plenty of time to find out, hot shot," she said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147911130963/skill-admiration)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
